fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Bestiary of Erebus
TO BE FORMATTED** To those interested in world lore or those looking to write stories or run D&D games based in Erebus here is a little flavor that may help. * Published by Kael on Jul 25, 2009 * Art by Chain and Jane, Sandara, Brom, SnowSkadi, Brandon Kitkouski, Daarken ,Hamsterfly, Kekai Kotaki * Source: https://forums.civfanatics.com/threads/bestiary-of-erebus.329150/ * PDF Version 1.04 download: http://kael.civfanatics.net/files/BestiaryofErebus.pdf Bestiary of Erebus A resource for gaming in the world of Fall from Heaven by Derek “Kael” Paxton Amathaon * Couatl - The snake is the symbol of Amathaon and the Couatl, a winged snake, is his preferred messenger. * Eurabatres, the Gold Dragon (unique)- Hidden in creation Eurabatres is the most powerful of the Dragons, and the most difficult to wake from slumber. * Pixie- Pixies were created by Amathaon to tend to his gardens. Since Amathaon has retreated from creation they have been left behind and have spread out to any place that features beautiful flowers. Pixies have some magical powers but they mostly relate to simple illusions or the health of plants. They tend to distrust humans except for small children, who they sometimes protect or play with. One or two pixies sometimes abandon their gardens and move into more populated areas, preferring to live in the homes of artists or inventors. They are fascinated by new creations and are known to help with designs and projects when the artist is away or sleeping. * Pseudo-dragon- These dragons are barely larger than a house cat. They have a poisonous stinger on the end of their tail which is a formidable defense. Pseudo-dragons are favored as friends of good human and elven mages for their loyal and pleasant personalities. Lugus * Seraph- The Seraphim appear as angels surrounded in a halo of golden fire. They are commonly used as seekers, used to retrieve those who have violated divine law and bring them back for judgment. Many of the Seraphim are angels who used to be under Bhall and refused to fall with her. Most of the gods are suspicious of the Seraphim, and several have fallen even since Bhall’s fall to become powerful fallen angels. But Lugus remains loyal and welcoming to the Seraphim that serve him. A Seraph feather is thought to be a powerful token of love and devotion. Solar- Solars are used as guardians of the most important waypoints and portals for their strength and because nothing can be hidden from their view. Solars are true angels, a direct creation of a god and not the ascendance of a once mortal soul, so they are comparable to the demonic Balors. Junil Einherjar- Warrior spirits that travel to Junil’s heaven are not given eternal rest. Instead they train in mock battles each day, preparing for the final war that Junil believes will eventually come. Ophanim- The Ophanim are flying chariots manned by angels. They are swift and terrible. Though they fly their wheels still spin with the sound of crunching bones. Valkyrie- Valkyrie were created to battle the demons who were stealing souls undeserving of hell. They escort the claimed to the heavens and attack demons attempting to stop the unclaimed from traveling to Arawn’s realm. Nantosuelta Amicus- Dogs with gleaming silver fur. They are unusually intelligent and faithful companions though they never serve cruel masters. Amicus usually befriend children, which is a sign that the child is destined for a heroic future. Arma- These angels most commonly appear on Erebus as items; usually armor or weapons. When used by those Nantosuelta favors they act as powerful magical objects. Daoine Sidhe (unique)- A procession of beautiful spirits so entrancing that animals, plants and inanimate objects often join the parade. Herald- Angelic messengers often used to convey important messages. They convey not only words but usually powerful blessings, for example Nantosuelta may send a Herald to a general that grants valor and strength to his army. Priestesses of Ceridwen have been known to be able to capture and use the blessing of a Herald to their own ends. Sirona Appeleurs- Appeleurs are spirits that appear as owls with luminous eyes. They are often sent to warn mortals of danger. Dovoveo- These powerful angels inhabit a specific site in creation. Within their site they have almost complete control and these sites tend to be the most sacred of holy areas. One is said to be an island where people never die. Loireag- The Loireag are fairies of the dawn and twilight. They are known to be great tailors and weavers. They often leave gifts for the generous poor and dislike the greedy. Swanmay- Swanmays tend to dwell in remote places, sacred ponds and groves being the most common. They have been known to grant blessings and healing to those they befriend. Their feathered cloaks allow them to transform into swans, though mortals who wear their cloaks are transformed into animals that suit their nature. Sucellus Phoenix- There are only seven Phoenixes, one for each of the parts Sucellus’s body was broken into by Mulcarn. They grow forever, becoming the size of a dragon in a few centuries. But this is unlikely to occur because a phoenix’s body parts are highly prized as magical components. Every phoenix has an egg and after the phoenix dies the broken shell reforms and the phoenix will be born anew the following morning. These eggs are jealously hidden and guarded by the Unblemished (worshippers of Sucellus). Rams of Vir- Found only in remote and usually treacherous areas these rams have powerful horns that curve back over their head and they hit as hard as a charging bull three times their size. They are prized for their milk, which heals wounds and diseases. Many people have attempted to breed them in captivity without success. Their milk even loses its magical properties after a few days. Tomb Warden- Though they are primarily responsible for escorting the souls of the newly born to their new bodies, Tomb Wardens have a special dislike for grave robbers and most commonly come into contact with mortals when appearing to stop them. Arawn Anesidora (unique)- Anesidora is the only human soul who isn’t descended from Nemed. She was given an immortal soul but without a true divine birthright the ages have worn heavily on her. Though trapped in Arawn’s realm since her death early in the Age of Dragons her cold heart was secreted out of the afterworld in the Age of Rebirth and she now exists as a dark draconic shadow under the sway of her heart’s possessor. Though she isn’t evil, she is destructive and manifests such sorrow that most enemies fall into despair when confronted by her. Dullahan- Dullahan are also known as Angels of Death. They were formed to enforce Arawn’s dominion, to make sure that the perversions of undeath or immortality don’t occur. But Arawn has little interest in creation so the only Dullahan that are ever encountered have rebelled from Arawn. Sluagh- Sluagh are mortal souls. They will attempt to pass to Arawn’s realm if they aren’t claimed by any of the gods or trapped by a necromancer. Occasionally a strong sense of duty will cause a Slaugh to remain after its death; this is the only time a person can be resurrected by normal means (most resurrection spells cannot reclaim souls from the afterworld, hell or the god’s vaults). The Sluagh’s will to regain life will determine how long they remain in creation and are available to be resurrected. The Elohim use a trick to bypass this restriction and assign a soul catcher to their royalty. The soul catcher is a mage specializing in spirit magic who can trap the soul after death and hold it until a resurrection is available. Cernunnos Bereguines- Bereguines appear as large men covered in bark and foliage. They are known to inhabit forests on the edges of the Calabim lands. The Calabim give them offerings to earn their favor and the Bereguines are known to accept human offerings for food. Bocquillons- Bocquillons are cousins of the Bereguines, though their bark is white and their foliage is typically gold or silver. They are more rare and more docile than the Bereguines. They commonly rest beside rivers and most mistake them for trees. Clurichaun- Small forest spirits, they have learned to appreciate human and dwarven villages (though they shy away from cities), especially when it grants them access to alcohol. Clurichauns are normally drunk, and surly when they aren’t. They have some limited magical power though it is usually restricted to pranks and breaking into wine cellars. Claurichauns love to gamble, though they have little skill at it. Elf- Elves were once men who shared a forest with Sucellus during the Age of Dragons. Sucellus didn’t participate in the godswar and lived with these men and his creations instead. His presence transformed the men, increasing their affinity to the natural world. Elves of the Summer Court- The summer court are the elves who remained true to Sucellus and his archangel Cernunnos during the Age of Ice. When Cernunnos ascended to godhood they began venerating Cernunnos. They are led by their queen Arendel Phaedra. The summer court are masters of sun and nature magic, they are capable summoners and enchanters. . Elves of the Winter Court- The winters court are the elves who rebelled after the fall of Sucellus and began venerating Esus instead. They are lead by their queen Faeryl Viconia. The winter court are masters of shadow and nature magic, they prefer illusions and trickery as a part of their military planning. “Once Elves”- An elven mercenary group led by Arak the Erkling followed Laroth into the afterworld, the lands of Arawn. Some returned through the Well of Shadows and now live in that liminal place led by Arak’s son Haerlond. Fyrdwell- The most reclusive of the elves, the fyrdwell have befriended deer that they use as mounts, though they live as equals with them. The Fyrdwell still venerate Sucellus, though they will ally themselves with the Elves of the Summer Court when danger threatens either group. Guardian Vines- Many assume that the living vines that are spread throughout elven forests are separate creatures. But they are typically all appendages from one great guardian vine that exists hundreds of feet beneath the forest and is tended to by the elves. Though its reach is limited by the forest it lives in the guardian vine recognizes everyone that walks above it and it will lay in wait for someone who has angered it to come within reach of another of its limbs. Guerliguet- Guerliguet appear as large, cute squirrels. They often use this to their advantage to try to befriend humans passing through their areas and commonly steal items from them or offer the humans poisoned berries (the Guerliguet are immune to the poisons in their forest). They are unrepentant thieves. When not messing with humans they commonly protect bird nests from attacks or keep a careful watch over rare plants. Lechiy- A forest spirit with feet ending in deer hooves and a great bramble of antlers on his head like a wild crown. The Lechiy is a powerful Druid and generally leads creatures in the forest he lives in. Libo- These hairy giants are fond of making a hammock high in the trees to sleep in. They can often be heard snoring or whistling for the breezes to blow. Though they are amicable enough, they can be ferocious when angered and they aren’t easily calmed. Satyr- Satyr are the descended children of Cernunnos and his mortal wives. They tend toward wild playfulness when young and slowly become stronger and wiser in old age. Touttus- Drab brown birds that have been known to use their beautiful song to lure children into the forest, most commonly to where trolls or other predators are waiting for them. Touttus do this because they find the cries and sounds of children annoying, otherwise touttus are pleasant creatures. Treant- At times the atrocities against the forest became so pronounced that the forest will raise up to defend itself. The type of tree that becomes a treant doesn’t matter, in some forests giant flowers or other plants can become equally animated. It is the forest spirit that provides the animation, not the physical tree. Urisk- Urisk appear as large satyrs with a full coat of reddish fur. They are wild and though not bad-tempered by nature they are capable of attacking those who bother them or come to close to their lairs. They favor the food of more civilized races and can often be bribed with it. Dagda Cipus- There are seven Cipi. They are true angels that stand on the boundaries of Erebus and are responsible for enforcing the natural laws. They frequently clash with the angels of Ceridwen and are known as “the Pillars of Creation” for their appearance, which is that of tall white statues. Runewyns- The runewyns are winged angels who are immune to all magic. They are frequently sent to battle powerful wizards or to cross magical barriers. They can drain away all but the most powerful spells with a touch. Danalin Aifon- The men who lived with Danalin during the Age of Dragons were changed by the presence of the god of water. Though they appeared much as men, outside of a slight webbing between the toes and fingers, they breathe water as easily as air. The Aifons were all destroyed during the Age of Magic, though what killed them is unknown. Kraken- These beasts have sworn their loyalty to Hastur, the lord of nightmares and archangel of Mammon. They dwell in the deepest oceans and rarely come to the surface except at the bidding of dark priests. Leviathan (unique)- A massive fish sent to guard the Aifons from attack. The Leviathan survived the attack but was driven mad by it. Nuckelavee- A lake creature. The Nuckelavee appears as a serpent with loose folds of molted skin and patches of bare muscle and bone. They are very protective of their territory and frequently sink any boats that move through it. Sea Serpent- Sea Serpents can grow to be large enough to swallow entire ships whole and they release thousands of eggs during their mating cycles. It is only their frequent clashes with each other and the lack of food in their environment that keeps their numbers under control. Stygian Guard- The stygian guard are the silent servants of Hastur. They exhibit no attempts at communication and little evidence of thought outside of their ability to ruthlessly follow commands. When they aren’t being commanded they seek out pools or other bodies of water and sink unmoving to the bottom unless disturbed. Undines- These beautiful water nymphs dwell in remote ponds. The good ones are extremely shy and hide for those who pass by their pools. Many of the Undines have gone mad and try to lure men into their pools for a lethal, watery kiss. Weird- Cousins of the Zabulus and the Devoveo, weirds also inhabit a particular site and warp the laws of reality within it. But for weirds the changed laws tend to be less predictable and more obvious. Before the fall of Danalin, weirds were known as marid, powerful genies that could grant any wish within their domain (though the effects quickly faded if the requester left the marid’s area). But Danalin’s fall has driven many mad and they now exert their powerful control with little purpose. Kilmorph Basilisk- Basilisks were placed by Kilmorph as the guardians of ancient treasures. They do not need food, water or air to survive. A victim who meets a basilisk’s gaze is turned to stone. In the Age of Magic dwarven guardians would go into these vaults blindfolded to draw from them while they felt the breath of the Basilisk on their skin. Many still follow this tradition, even in vaults without basilisks. Calculpech- They look like small dwarven children, even when full grown. The Calcupech are gentle spirits and builders, often making elaborate (though diminutive) homes. A curious tradition among the Calcupech is that they haven’t the heart to kill a living creature so they stage hunts for imaginary animals and mime cooking and eating them in great, pretend feasts. Most suspect they are crazy. Dwarf- Dwarves dwell in the underhome, the depths beneath Erebus. They claim to not be descended from men, but born from the clay statues of Kheldon Ki and given life by Kilmorph herself. Scholars argue that the dwarven use of magic (though limited) and the fact that dwarves can ascend as both angels and demons proves that they are children of Nemed and descended from men. Duergar- Dwarves who have fallen to Mammon’s greed become Duergar. Though once this title meant the dwarf was exiled from the dwarven community (and the community no longer thought of the person as a dwarf) it became so common that eventually entire Duergar cities were formed. Luchuirp- The Luchuirp were a clan of dwarves who venerate Nantosuelta and chose to remain on the surface during the Age of Magic. They are expert golem crafters and more mechanically minded and more magically talented than their deeper cousins. Redcaps- Once a dwarven mercenary company in the Age of Magic, the redcaps were so well known for their brutal nature that the term has been applied to any dwarf that venerates Aeron, the god of murder. Thankfully it is rare for dwarves to succumb to Aeron, but when they do they are usually very dangerous and well equipped. Knocker- Knockers tap on mine walls and try to lead miners to valuable veins and warn of mining accidents. They can pass through stone as easily as air and they hate Wichtlein. Mudmen- Once playful children, the mudmen have been too long away from the care of the angels of Kilmorph and are have grown violent and cruel. They dwell in swamps, rain forests, or along the banks of large rivers and lakes and if they have the advantage of numbers they are quick to drag victims down into their muddy homes and drown them. Myconid- Deep within the underhome there are fungi that release powerful spores that take root in a living host and transform him into a part human, part fungi creature. These are the Myconid. A fully developed Myconid has the ability to release spores as well, though these are limited to only causing hallucinogenic effects, not the parasitic ones. During the Age of Invention dwarven generals loosed the fungi spores on an enemy city, transforming most of the population into dull Myconid hosts. Oghma Djinn- Created during the Age of Dragons, Djinn are strengthened by magical energy. They were Oghma’s attempt to use the power of the other gods against them. Djinn are amorphous blue forms, though they usually choose to appear as humanoids, like men made of flowing water. In an environment without magic they become weak and sedentary. Their nature makes it impossible to imprison them in magical traps or bars, but in environments without magic they can be held in items as simple as tightly corked bottles. Gowlers- Sometimes called “past men,” gowlers are angels that exist only in memories. They can travel through a person’s memory and change things. This can lead to the impression that they change the past, but only from that person’s perspective. They are most commonly used as messengers, delivering messages directly into people’s memories. Though they can use their power for deception, they rarely do so. Many gowlers have fallen into Mammon’s domain, and they are very dangerous and difficult to destroy, often turning goodly people against each other. Lucerna- The Lucerna are hidden spirits that dwell in libraries and near sources of knowledge. They are able to gift understanding on those who they find worthy. Although they are not fond of battle, they have been known to reveal themselves in order to help protect things with unique information. Typically this involves secreting the object or person away from whatever threatens it. Lucerna glow slightly and also known as “lamp angels.” Tali Gyre Carlin (unique)- The work of the Gyre Carlin is that of bad fortune and misery. She makes the horizon lower, the waters colder, the stretches of the march more treacherous, the snow more icy, the frost more biting. She makes furrows deeper and draws out the bad winter day to the point of deep distress. She makes cats fight each other by moonlight, and she starves the crows. She spoils grain once harvested, dampens wheat, sours milk, entices children toward ravines, and loses flocks and their shepherds in fogs. She appears as a withered hag. Hyapon- These majestic horses are both faster and stronger than normal horses. Though they are nearly impossible to capture and break, once they are mastered they make for the more prized mounts in Erebus outside of supernatural creatures like griffons and nightmares. Slyph- These beautiful air spirits have been known to give up their eternal dances among the winds and clouds to marry mortal men. The only consistent part of their ephemeral nature if their faithfulness to their spouse, who will be blessed with a happy marriage. But their children, although frequently brilliant and creative, are often restless and troublesome for many generations. Many suspect Tali created the Slyphs specifically to breed this tendency into men. Agares Balor- A Balor is a true demon, a being created directly by the gods and not the result of a corrupted once mortal soul as most demons are. Every Balor was once an angel in the service of a god, now fallen because either the god fell and they followed, or they fell on their own. Although all of the evil gods have Balors in their service Agares has most of them, and all of Agares’s Balors are the corrupted angels of good or neutral gods. Beast of Agares- A Beast of Agares is a living beast that has gone through an unholy ritual that strengthens it. The ritual involves massive human sacrifice. Beasts of Agares enjoy hunting paladins, and can sense the presence of one from miles away. Death Knight- Demons who have passed the trials of hell and tire of the dust lands of Agares’s realm can enter Erebus to create their own fiefdoms or hunt men. Their powers vary based on the individual, but they are all powerful both in combat and in the magical arts. They typically ride nightmares and manifest as hollow suits of dark armor with burning eyes. Dybbuk- The Dybbuk are malicious spirits that can control the soul of someone who recently died. They have little power over the just, though those burdened with sin are easy prey for them. The Dybbuk can force the soul to possess a living or dead host. Ghoul- When a Dybbuk leaves a corrupted soul in the body of a dead host it becomes a ghoul. Wight- When a Dybbuk leaves a corrupted soul in the body of a dead host and the Dybbuk remains to strengthen and control the soul then the creature is known as a Wight. Wights are more powerful than ghouls and their touch steals the life and strength of their victim. Although Dybbuk prefer to not draw too much attention to themselves when threatened they can usually raise a group of ghouls lead by a wight to defend themselves. Forso- Corrupt men who are killed by hanging and left overnight can become Forso. They are strong spirits who often try to reenact the sorts of crimes that weighed on their souls before their death. Unlike undead, killing a Forso will only destroy it for a day, it will reappear the following night. To be permanently destroyed the Forso’s body must be sanctified. Manes- Manes are souls newly born into hell. They are the beginning of the process of turning a mortal soul into a demon. They are weak and easily controlled. Meurli- The Meurli can occasionally be seen in graveyards or around tombs. They appear as women wearing dark shrouds. Despite their service to Agares they are not known to be dangerous to mortals, and simply disappear if approached. Meshabber of Dis (unique)- The great prince of Dis. Agares places Meshabber by the throne of hell (the gateway between Erebus and the hells) to guard against invasion. Meshabber takes little interest in Dis itself, except to amuse himself by tormenting those in it, though that is relatively rare. Instead he spends most of his time gazing up through the throne into Erebus. Zabulus- These rare spirits are among the most depraved of those in Agares’s service. They typically haunt a particular area and spend their time trying to torment those who enter it. Unlike other haunting spirits Zabuli are powerful and their tricks go well beyond simple illusions and pranks. They are often able to control every aspect of their domain, as well as those inside it unless they are pious. Zabuli typically control an area the size of a building or a few acres of wild lands, but some are said to control entire castles or villages. Aeron Chort- Also known as vampire bats, Chorts are blood suckers that sometimes hunt in packs of thousands. Eidolon- The Eidolon are demonic warlords who have passed through the training of Aeron and become more powerful because of it. Many are fallen paladins or lead a very moral life that they are now a dark corruption of. Imp- Aeron is the first to let the souls within his domain return to Erebus. They return as relatively weak imps, creatures with the ability to grant minor supernatural powers or teach secrets to men in exchange for their souls. It is in this guide that Aeron hopes to teach each demon to put the lessons of manipulation and control into use. Luidag (unique)- A particularly talented seductress, sometimes called “the Rag” because of her flimsy, revealing clothes. She has killed many men during the throes of passion; some would say there are worse ways to die. Marni- the Marni is a lesser spirit known to leave scratches on his victim while he sleeps. The Marni has a powerful sedative that keeps the victim from feeling the attacks that often lasts into the next day where they may not notice that they are still bleeding from the wounds. Marni try to leave their scratches in places the victim won’t easily see. Sir Halewyn (unique)- Sir Halewyn appears in cities at night, always surrounded by fog. He rides a beautiful warhorse and wears silver armor and white clothes. His song is irresistible to young girls, whom he carries off on the back of horse. He takes them to a river bank, undresses them and then cut their heads off. Then he returns to the fog with great fanfare. Succubus- Succubi are powerful seducers. They can appear as female or male (where they are called Incubus) but their gender makes little difference to them. They were created to tempt mortals or occasionally sire cambions with them. Bhall Acheron, the Red Dragon (unique)- Acheron is jealous and temperamental. He rarely leaves his lair, which has grown flooded with the stolen treasures that orcs have brought to him in offerings. Azer- These are the eyes of Bhall and she has sent them into creation to relearn the world that changed while she slept in the Age of Ice. Candle Imps- Not true imps, they appear as tiny men only a few inches tall with a burning candle atop their head like a hat. They tend to inhabit churches and are minor spirits. Before Bhall’s fall they were good to have in a church, bringing good luck and warning of bad things. But since the fall they have become peevish and meddlesome, often giving away the secrets of those in the church to more powerful evil spirits. Efreet- Winged demons capable of summoning vast torrents of fire. The most powerful are able to summon rivers of fire and can endanger entire cities. They bind the spirits of fire elementals into their service, which are usually trapped in the various jewels and tokens the efreet wears, and use them to animate the fires. Goblinoid Races- Each of these races were once the Bannor, men devoted to Bhall and transformed into raging beasts by her fall. They come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes but they tend toward green skin, strong bodies and bones. Goblin- Goblins are the smallest members of the goblinoid races. They can be clever and manipulative, though they are relatively weak. They lack the jutting bone spikes of orcs, but are known for their large hard heads. Their heads are so hard that goblins use them to block attacks. Ogre- Ogres are huge, averaging about nine feet and occasionally as large as twelve feet tall. They are unusual in that their coloration varies dramatically between individual ogres covering every end of the spectrum. Some are hairless and some are completely covered in a thick coat of fur. Orc- Orcs are roughly man-sized though usually stronger than men. They have sharp bones that jut out of their skin. These bones can be as small as horns or ridges, or large enough to be used by the orc as weapons. Salamander- Salamanders are made for war, most were crusaders in life spending their days on blood-soaked battlefields in allegiance to some ideal or command. Now the illusions of their ideals have been stripped from them and war is all that they seek. Salamanders differ from Camulos’s demons in that they seek war for the ability to inflict pain and the sheer chaos. Salamanders love war for the conflict, for the struggle, for the clash of ideologies (even if they don’t care which ideology wins). Leaders of rebellions are fond of summoning salamanders to aid them. Camulos Caducus- Cadacus are twelve-foot-tall demons with gaping mouths large enough to swallow men whole. Their thick bodies are hollow and numerous gaps allow those swallowed alive and trapped within the Caducus to be seen struggling. A Caducus will keep victims trapped within him for days, until they die on their own. They prefer children as victims as they can stuff more inside themselves. Cornugon- These terrifying hunters patrol Camulos’s hell usually accompanied by a wide assortment of demonic beasts. Camulos occasionally grants one the opportunity to hunt in Erebus for a night, much to the horror of those he comes across. Chaos Marauder- Camulos originally created Chaos Marauders (then known as the Pacalis) as diplomats and traders. They are gifted with the ability to speak and understand any language and originally intended to smooth out relations between any intelligent species that may have conflict. That plan didn’t last long and shortly after Camulos fell the Chaos Marauders reversed their roles, becoming mercenaries for hire and doing anything within their power to cause strife between various individuals, races and empires. They still retain the ability to understand any language, but their speech jumps randomly between languages, making it nearly impossible for anyone but other marauders to understand more than small bits of what they are saying. Hell Hound- Hell hounds are minor demons but they are able to sense the living as well as their emotions as easily as normal dogs can smell. This makes them perfect for tracking a victim, especially if the victim is feeling strong emotions like fear or pain. Ira- These demons, also called “Drinkers,” consume the souls of their victims becoming more powerful each time they kill someone. After a few kills the ira becomes so powerful opponents are better served to hide until they return to normal rather than try to kill it. Calming spells are very effective against ira, and weaken them considerably. Nightmare- Nightmares are a powerful breed of demonic horses. They make the best warhorses on Erebus but they eat meat and are cruel to anyone except those strong enough to master them. They lure warriors away from their camps. The warriors chase after them, hoping to capture the dark steed, only to have the nightmare turn on them and consume them. Nightmares hate normal horses and normal horses are scared of nightmares. Pit Beast- Pit Beasts are tormented souls trapped in the chasm prisons of Camulos’s hell. They are strong and mindless outside of basic animalistic urges. They have become so acclimated by pain that not only do they not fear it, but they are driven by a desire to feel it and inflict it on others. Spinagon- Much as Imps are the least in Aeron’s hell, Spinagon are the least in Camulos’s. They are the weakest and most abused in their hell and must cause pain to improve their strength and stature. Spinagons have all of their mortal memories stripped from them, and begin as little more than bestial attackers. Thrall- A thrall is a person possessed by one of the violent spirits form Camulos’s hell. They are known to be incredibly strong, unpredictable and violent. Unholy priests who can control the demon often use thralls as elite warriors. A thrall at full power often manifests significant physical mutations including things like tentacles, extra limbs, horns and overgrown muscles. Some become so transformed they no longer appear human. Werewolf- Duin Halfmorn was one of the greatest of Camulos’s worshippers. He came from humble beginnings and survived as a serial killer and cannibal before taking control of a small bandit ring to extend his brutality. Eventually the bandits became outraged by his behavior, though their attempt to overthrow him failed and he feasted on their hearts. He prayed to Camulos for more loyal followers and Camulos blessed him with the ability to infect others with lycanthropy, changing victims into ravenous werewolves. Though this didn’t result in very loyal followers for Duin, he enjoyed being able to spread his curse and has produced generations of werewolves since. Wichtlein- Wichtlein inhabit mines and attempt to lure miners into areas about to collapse to explode. The Wichtlein themselves are never injured in these collapses. They hate knockers. Ceridwen Abashi, the Black Dragon (unique)- The shadow of Ceridwen is only sent on her most important tasks. Abashi is able to swallow anything that can fit within her mouth and has swallowed fully armored men, horses and golems. Diving into a small lake Abashi once drank the lake dry so that an army of pyre zombies could pass across. Abashi also has an enduring rebirth of the archmage Tebryn Arbandi inscribed on her forehead. As long as that rune remains Tebryn cannot die. Colubra- Colubra are snake-men with the lower bodies of snakes, snake heads and humanoid arms. There is a wide variety within their species, some are poisonous, some exceptionally large or strong, other have two heads or a variety of other mutations. They can be powerful warriors and spell casters, which is unusual outside of those descended from Nemed (humans and the derived races). It isn’t known if this talent is due to some human ancestry or the influence of Ceridwen. Colubra often work as mercenaries for less ethical warlords, and tend to inhabit remote locations sacred to Ceridwen, which usually means the site has its own unusual properties. Harpy- With the lower body of vultures and the upper bodies of women they are beautiful when young, and become grizzled and horribly ugly as they age. Harpies have a beautiful singing voice that can make men become entranced with them, to the point of jumping off ledges to try to reach them. They also use the poison of plants and animals in their region and apply it to their claws in battle. Marautule- A marautule is a spider that slips into the victim’s mouth while he sleeps and attaches to the victim’s larynx. When the victim awakes they will begin to feel increasingly irritated. Over the next few days this will eventually drive them to destroy all of their relationships, insulting and abusing children and loved ones. Telling secrets to cause others pain, and acting as emotionally destructive as possible (this may or may not include any physical violence). It will eventually end when someone finds out that the Marautule is inside them, someone kills the victim, or most commonly the victim kills himself. Matagot- These spirits come in various forms, usually that of a small animal such as a cat or a rat. They seek out powerful evil owners, typically spell casters, and grant their owner a supernatural ability in exchange for some significant rule the owner must comply with. The power and the rule vary depending on the Matagot. One may allow his owner to have clairvoyant dreams, seeing things that are really occurring while he sleeps, but in exchange the owner must feed the Matagot a fresh dove every morning. Another may allow his owner to radiate an aura of fear, but require that his owner never bathe or wash himself. Mobius Witch- Once human, the mobius witches live in the bizarre between worlds of Ceridwen. In Erebus they have an odd fascination with edges, corners and doorways, sometimes to the point of fearing them. Though they display little interest in relationships with humans or with each other they are as insightful to the nature of relationships as they are obtuse about the physical world. Mobius Witches are powerful spell casters, occasionally using magic unfamiliar to Erebus (rune magic originally came from them). Naga- Naga are giant snakes with the heads of women. They are wise, strong military leaders, and cruel. They are strong spell casters, but usually rely on servants to their protection. They are fond of riddles and puzzles and will often let victims go if they show a talent for either. Esus Buggane- This creature has an unusual method of killing its victims. It’s a nearly perfect shape shifter, able to easily adopt the form, mannerisms and voice of whoever it wants. It typically selects one person in a married couple, when one member is distant. The buggane copies the missing member throughout the day, and waits until it is in bed with the other spouse before revealing its true form, that of a hideous green monster, and killing the spouse. It will then commonly wait around for days for the other spouse to return when it does the trick again but this time as the opposite spouse. Changeling- There are tens of thousands of changelings living in Esus’s hell, they can appear in any form and read their victim’s minds to perfectly mimic the voice and mannerisms of those they copy. There they recreate any community or place that Esus desires to deceive those trying to escape hell into forfeiting hope and returning. Unlike most of the hell’s denizens, Changelings are alive, not demons. Half-Changelings- Occasionally Changelings are sent into the mortal world of Erebus to perform tasks for Esus. They often sire children (most commonly by replacing a lover) with mortal women. Though it is rare that half-changelings will gain their father’s shape shifting ability, they are often wildly erratic, hurtful and disloyal. They are quick to sacrifice those who may care about them for their self-interest or even amusement. Gwyllion- Once beautiful members of the winter court the Gwyllion angered Faeryl Viconia, queen of the winter court, early in the Age of Magic and Faeryl transformed their pointed silver crowns into goats horns and their feet into goat hooves. They can occasionally be found at the edges of elven lands and have the ability to transform into goats. Gwyllion are tricky and known to steal from humans, but they are afraid of metal (and Faeryl). Mistform- Esus traveled to the dark hell of Agares only to find it deserted and in ruin. Disliking such a barren world Esus breathed life into the dust and a people half-formed appeared, shadows of a lost people. These people he named the mistforms and he brought them into Erebus. Mistforms can attack people, but if left alone typically avoid any contact with men and go through their own patterns and habits with little regard for the surrounding world. These habits seem to have little purpose and many suspect they are dreaming they are in a world that no longer exists. Nyxkin- Esus gifted the Svartalfar, the winter court side of the elven civil war, with a breed of large panthers that were strong mounts as well as powerful attackers in their own right. A nyxkin is a Svartalfar warrior who is bound to one of these panthers. The bond is so great that if either side dies, the other will as well. Sceadugengan- The sceadugengan are shadow beasts who are able to change form. They are more closely related to elementals than true beasts or demons. They roam in dark, secluded locations and rarely show themselves unless summoned by a shadow caster or priests of Esus. Shadowrider- Dark riders and the elite of Esus’s humanoid units. When deception has finally reached its limit Esus turns to the shadowriders. The shadowrider’s most powerful ability is to ignore physical material, allowing them to charge right through walls or shieldmen to get at other targets. Conversely bright light acts as a physical barrier for them and they are unable to enter a brightly lit area, extremely slow in sunlight, and a focused beam of light will cut through them. Sleagh Maith (unique)- The Maith is a silent, moonlit procession of ethereal fairylike spirits. Most mortals are unable to see the procession, but those who can see it and keep the secret of its existence enjoy the beauty of their passing for many nights. Those who are unable to keep their secrets die and join the procession in the afterlife. Will-o’-the-Wisp- These pale balls of light often lead the unwary into the darkest and most dangerous sections of a wild area, where they abandon them to be lost or die something more foul. Mammon Auxhound- These dogs resemble thin grey hounds with a long anteater-like snout. They can sniff out treasure of all sorts and are greatly prized by adventurers and thieves. Dustman- Dustmen cause mortals around them to fall asleep. A mortal won’t age or need food or water while under the effect of a dustman’s sleep and it’s possible for a victim to be bound for centuries trapped in perpetual sleep. Endormillon- These withered gray creatures can enter and affect the dreams of those around them. They commonly use this power to manipulate people by giving them fakes messages from the gods or warnings to perform activities the Endormillon wants. Haegtesse- Often simply referred to as Hags, these crones have the power to paralyze a sleeping man by sitting on his chest, and to give him nightmares so traumatic that he will die from them. They are also said to have strong prophetic powers, though they tend to mislead those asking for guidance. Despite their feeble appearance their claws are as strong as iron and they are stronger than most men. Morphores- Small leech-like worms that attach themselves to mortals they come into contact with. They slowly feed on the victim’s blood and cause incredibly vivid nightmares when the victim sleeps. The Sheaim believe Morphores to be prophetic and sometimes subject themselves to a morphores feeding voluntarily. Trow- Trow appear as dirty, ugly dwarves. They are greedy and slovenly especially when it comes to food. And they aren’t above killing someone to take something they like. They aren’t capable builders and tend to try to live in others’ homes, preferring cellars, sewers and crypts, though they will accept caves if nothing else is available. A surprising number of Trow can live in a cellar for years without the owners knowing. Their only redeeming feature is that Trow are frequently talented musicians, especially when playing the fiddle. They may also show favor to those who play music or sing for them. Mulcarn Aquilan- The Aquilan are great eagles that dwell in the heart of blizzards. Many assume that the aquilan seek out the blizzards, but in truth the blizzards are formed wherever the aquilan are. Drifa, the White Dragon (unique)- Drifa was the greatest weapon of Mulcarn, god of winter. She is a powerful dragon and now that Mulcarn is dead she may even agree to serve a powerful master. Her price for doing so is that she must be given a kingly sacrifice (that’s the sacrifice of a king, not just a really good sacrifice). Frost Giant- These giants once battled in the Age of Dragons, then most retreated into Mulcarn’s hell after the compact was signed. After a brief resurgence during the Ade of Ice they are now scattered and infrequent outside of Mulcarn’s hell. Frostling- Similar to goblins in size and disposition, frostlings are the weakest members of Mulcarn’s army. They may at first seem playful, making elaborate snow sculptures on the tundra, and engaging in snowball fights with each other. But they quickly turn on others who try to join their games. And more than one victim has wandered amazed through their snowy sculptors of dragons, castles and gods only to find that their greatest sculptor was a carefully laid cover of ice and snow over a pit that traps the victim. Mokka (unique)- Mokka is a frosting chieftan with some magical ability. He can summon ice creatures and carries a cauldron that raises as a demon anyone placed in it. Hollow Man- Hollow men are the ghosts of those who served Mulcarn in the Age of Ice. They are most common around Letum Frigus and typically appear and thin, pale, indefinite creatures that are nearly invisible in a snowstorm. They rarely attack formidable opponents, preferring to find those freezing in the wastes and steal the last bits of warmth from their bodies. Kocrachon- This cloud of biting locusts drains the strength of its victims, who will eventually become unable to sustain their own weight. In the hells this torment lasts forever. In Erebus the Kocrachon lay eggs in victims who will live until the eggs hatch and thousands of new Kocrachon come bursting out of them. Nive- The nive are large beasts covered in thick grey fur. They are typically so covered in snow that they are almost impossible to distinguish from the terrain, especially in snowstorms. Tar Demon- Tar demons are amorphous spirits of those trapped in the vast swamp between the throne of hell and the city of Dis. Though they prefer not to engage in battle, when compelled to they are strong and almost immune to damage. Winter Wolf- When Mulcarn ushered the Age of Ice onto Erebus the Doviello pledged their allegiance to him. The Doviello lived as one with wolf packs and Mulcarn transformed their wolves to be able to survive the eternal winter. Creations of Men Perversions of Life During the Age of Magic men dabbled in the arts of Necromancy much as in the Age of Rebirth. But the experiments undertaken by the masters of Life magic were even more foul. Arawn was god of both dominions, as Sucellus had not yet fallen to Mulcarn, and was still the God of Nature. No mortal knows how Arawn rules the afterworld, but he pays little attention to this one, no matter what sacrilege is done with the powers he maintains. Raising the dead, binding souls and making corpses into unfeeling servants are vile acts. But the students of Leucetios did worse. They wanted to create new life and they imagined themselves gods over their crudely formed creations. Unsatisfied with soldiers with enchanted arms or augmented animals they cut their servants together in an attempt to create new races. During the Patrian civil war the rebels charged archmage towers to find them guarded by enraged unnatural beasts, grown powerful by magic and accustomed to feeding on human flesh. Great lions with wings and scorpion tails, lizardmen that could regenerate lost limbs and breathe water, creatures with the bodies of powerful bears and dozens of venomous snake heads, chimera, ravenmen, manscorpions, wolves with the minds and sleek, black exoskeleton of beetles. Most of these creatures were driven mad by their mixed biology. Few survived the Patrian civil war, even less made it through the Age of Ice. Ceridwen allowed some to slip into hidden places, waiting for a time when their strength would be needed. Others still haunt this world. Aasimar- The product of an angelic and a mortal parent. Aasimar weren’t unusual before the compact was signed and many men could trace a remote angelic parentage at some point in their ancestry. Many angels watch over their distant descendants and take pride in those that continue to display their virtues. Cambion- The product of a demonic and a mortal parent. Just as the unions of angelic and human parents wasn’t uncommon before the compact was signed, neither were births between demons and humans. As with the Aasimar demons often take great interest in those who share their bloodline. Centaur- Of the beasts formed by men only the centaurs retain some part of their noble nature. Many creatures were made from the bodies of men, but they were often reduced to the passions of their bestial form. Perhaps it is because the animal they were made from, the majestic stallions of the Cerici, were known for their docile nature as well as their strength. But do not assume that the Centaurs are passive. Those creeping into their glades expecting gentle pacifists bounding away like deer when they see strangers will be surprised by the firm, battle-hardened giants they find. Centaurs are fond of war paint and other body art, thick, dangerous weapons, and feasts of wild fruit and meat so undercooked it drips with blood. Chimera- Most commonly a chimera is a creature with the head of a goat, a dragon and a lion. But varieties with other combinations of heads have also been encountered. They are aggressive fighters and nearly impossible to sneak up on. Ettin- Unfortunately putting two heads on a hill giant doesn’t make it any smarter. Giant Animals- There are giant versions of most animals in Erebus. There are beetles larger than horses and turtles larger than houses. Griffon- A mix of eagles and lions, griffons make loyal mounts and pets to those who are able to tame them. They enjoy dangerous flying so less reckless riders will probably only ride a griffon once. Hill Giant- Large and dumb, hill giants make bad neighbors and unpredictable allies. Hydra- Hydras have a stocky reptilian body with up to a few dozen snake necks and heads atop of it. Hydras can attack in all directions at once and the largest have heads that can reach up to ten feet away from the body. To add to their destructive ability some are poisonous and the bite of some exudes a powerful acid. Lizardman- Mortals magically crossed with lizards created this race. The grey lizardmen are descended from humans and tend to be slower and stronger than the others. Green lizardmen are descended from elves and prefer to make their homes deep in the jungle. Blue lizardmen, named for the bands along their chest, are descended from the Aifons. Manticore- Lions with wings and tails that can fire iron spikes larger than a crossbow bolt. A full grown manticore stands nearly seven feet at the shoulder. Manticores have a voracious appetite and there are few who can afford to feed them when they are kept as guards. Likewise they are likely to overhunt their area when living in the wild and are unable to settle in one area. Minotaur- A Minotaur is a tall humanoid with the head of a bull. They are vigilante guardians, and outside of being unable to resist a fight they mind they are reliable soldiers. Shade- Sometimes called “the Grey” or “the Breathless” Shades are men that gain immortality by slowly spending their soul in a ritual developed by Laroth and snuck out of the underworld by the “Once Elves.” Over centuries shades lose their passion, and though they continue to live they become passionless shadows of their former selves. Troll- Trolls can recover from any injuries short of being completely consumed by fire or acid. Troll blood is the primary ingredient in healing potions. Trolls tend to be green skinned, larger than men and always hungry. They can be exceedingly loyal to those they serve, and are fearless warriors, but are even dumber than Ogres. Twisted Men- These ragged men are either hired as a poor substitute for mercenaries or they can be found living in the worst parts of human cities (typically in the sewers). They appear as men in tatters who have been struck by lightning and often have odd objects simply sticking to them. They are afraid of storms and scarecrows (which they resemble). Vampire- A vampire is man who extends his own life by consuming that of others. This process increases the power of the vampire beyond mortal bounds. Moroi- Moroi are men who drink the blood of vampires. This small taste vampiric power gives them enhanced strength and speed, and a feeling of invulnerability beyond that of their still-mortal form. The Calabim often make Moroi out of those they wish to sacrifice in combat. A Moroi who serves particularly well and survives the various suicide missions he is sent on is occasionally gifted with true vampirism. Wyvern- A wyvern is a large flying serpent with a tail ending in a scorpion’s stinger. They are rare in the Age of Rebirth, having been hunted almost to extinction by knights responding to reports of them stealing livestock or threatening rural families. Perversions of Death Banshee- A banshee is the ghost of an elven woman who died traumatically. Their song can kill those who hear it. One banshee wanders the swamps southwest of the Umbrawood with the ghost of her dead baby in her arms. Diseased Corpses- Diseased corpses are zombies infected with highly contagious, often lethal, diseases. They were first created by the Ashen Veil and used to attack, and be killed by, much larger armies. The triumphant army would believe they were victorious, until in the following days their members would begin to die. Drown- Created by dark rites the Drown are similar to zombies but guided by unholy power. They are also capable swimmers, and are often used to attack enemy ships. Lich- Archmages proficient in death mage who wish to bypass death and gain some sort of immortality can become liches. A lich is the archmage’s undead form, sustained through magic. The body becomes a cage for the archmage’s soul. Some liches maintain the illusion of life through spells that preserve their body. Pyre Zombie- Pyre zombies are zombies that are infused with fire magic. Not only do they burn, but when they die the fire is released and it explodes out of them, burning anything nearby. Revenant- Revenants are spirits raised to avenge themselves. These are rarely just men and are were typically murderers in life, finally killed by someone equally corrupt. Sailor’s Dirge (unique)- This legendary ship patrols all of Erebus’s oceans. Its crew is a host of undead so thick at times that they hang from sides and fill up the hull. The magic of the ship is such that each night any damage to the ship is repaired (at least back to its normal rotted mossy condition) and any corpses onboard are raised as undead. Pyre zombies are the only undead that aren’t welcome on the Sailor’s Dirge. Skeleton- Souls bound into the skeletal remains of a creature. Most of the time it’s a human but they can also be animals or magical beasts. Skeletons have few thoughts beyond wanting to end life and they will attack anyone they come into contact with. Necromancers have to use magic to give them an aura of the undead to keep their skeletons from attacking them. Occasionally a skeleton will become obsessed with some fragment of his former life. A skeleton may carry a teddy bear, guard the ruins of a house, or wander behind a flock of sheep. Spectre- Sometimes when someone so corrupt and vile dies the ground will not accept them. Heaven and even the afterworld are closed to them, it should be demons that bear their souls to hell. But occasionally the demons will leave them in creation. Bitter and dark these souls turn into spectres. Eventually demons will come for them, but until then the soul has more time to haunt the world. Wraith- It takes a mastery of necromancy to create wraiths. They are powerful creatures who become even more so the more death energy they are given. Wraiths age victims by touching them, and even the slightest touch of flesh by a wraith will leave it withered and cold for the rest of the person’s life. Zombie- Zombies are a small step up from skeletons both in power and in mental capacity. Though unable to say more than a few gurgling words, they understand simple instructions well enough and can be trained not to attack certain people. Elementals Elementals are spirits from the elemental vaults bound into a physical form on Erebus. They are not alive. There are as many types as there are inorganic materials to inhabit. Commonly these tend toward fire, earth, air and water elements but they can inhabit sand, smoke, sunlight, darkness, gold, lightning, lava, and a variety of other forms. The strength of the elemental is determined by that of the spirit that was summoned and the purity of the element he was summoned into. For example, one mage had the habit of summoning earth elementals from graveyards, and though horrifying to have the corpses and coffins of the dead as part of the elemental’s body it weakened the elemental. Golems Golems are enchanted statues that can range from simple workers, in the case of mud golems, to the elaborate machinery of the clockwork golem. They can be made from any materials though forms of stone are the most common (because of its durability), though wood and human flesh have been used. Golems aren’t alive and follow their ordered tasks without regard to morality or consequence. Category:Lore Category:Unfinished Pages